Bomb squads across the world are assisted by a variety of means in the handling of suspicious objects with potential explosives.
The safest and most common manner used by these bomb squads is to attack the objects/explosives from a distance using various types of projectiles fired from a barrel (disruptors). Both means of attack and types of projectiles are greatly varied.
The most common disruptors are with 12.5 mm, 20 mm, 25 mm, 29 mm in diameter. The most common mean is the shotgun.
Shotguns are installed today onC-IED robots designated to neutralize explosives.
There is an additional configuration installed on a tripod.
The rounds are fired from the rifle and the tripod configuration, either mechanically or electrically.
Ammunition for disruptors is varied and includes the following configurations:
Metallic round, round containing sand, round containing zinc powder, water round, cement round, aluminum round, clay round.Etc.
The common denominator among these projectiles is that all of them, without exception, are inert and penetrate the suspicious object/explosive from the outside inwards. This method is effective for handling small objects/explosives, but has been found to be useless when coping with large objects/explosives, because the energy introduced into the object/explosive from the inert round is local and limited, and mostly wasted on localized breaking of the external packaging. In cases like these, there are two options:                1) Use of massive means of attack, whose peripheral damage exceeds their usefulness, in light of the quantity of explosive material required to produce a very massive round for cracking and penetrating the object sufficiently to take it apart. Utilization of this means constitutes a potential risk due to the large-range scattering of shrapnel and the scattering of shock waves in every direction, which might endanger life and property. Of course, this method is not applicable in urban/populated areas.        2) Manual handling of large explosives. This method constitutes great risk to the lives of the bomb technicians, in light of their necessary and immediate proximity to the object/explosive.        
The invention presented here offers a solution to the problematics stemming from the above-stated methods. Firing of a pyrotechnical slug and its “cleaving” within the target it has penetrated, as a result of the initiation of pyrotechnic mixture within the slug, produces a weak pressure wave that is passed on to the contents of the object, propelling it while tearing/cleaving of the package and revealing its contents.
The advantages of the round are as follows:                The energy passed on to the object is under the required energy threshold for the initiation of standard explosive materials such as: C-4, PETN, SEMTEX, T.N.T, ANFO Etc.        The round splits into a number of smaller particles, which, due to their weights, are propelled for only short distances, mostly remaining in the target object. These pieces of shrapnel do not constitute any risk to human life, in light of the material from which they are constructed, their light weights and the short range of their paths, which is in the range of a few meters from the explosion point.        